Mangonel Battle-Servitor
The Mangonel Battle Servitor, '''are Hybridized Combat Servitors developed and manufactured by the secretive Adeptus Mechanicus order of Xenarites of Stygies VIII. Well armored and carrying ordinance capable of bringing down the toughest of fortifications. With aggressive and violent efficiency guided by their mysterious cogitator systems, they carry out the orders of their respective Magi to mercilessly destroy the enemies of the Omnissiah. Their Inception followed soon after the resurrection of the ancient Tech Priest Xenarite, who after his 3.000 year dormant stasis rose again to reignite his research and development of new weaponry and armaments despite the strict regulations of the lords of Mars. Overview Stalwartly plowing through the battlefield they obliterate any enemy fortifications and resistance with overwhelming firepower, their internal cogitator system know as an Anima Nucleus guide them steadily towards their destination and allow for precise destruction of their foes. While their Nuclei let them carry out brutal annihilation effectively they still require the direct control of a Tech priest Dominus to begin to do anything. Their primary role is of breaking down fortification and eliminate any type of heavy defenses. Depending on their weaponry they can be designated as either Mangonel Besiegers or Eradicators for either long-range or short-range engagements.''' Eradicators Eradicators take up frontline positions in battle and act much like assault battle tanks, their heavy treads run over all opposition, arc-rifles can destroy heavily armoured and turn any troops to electrified burning ashes and clear a path acting as a battering ram using sideline taser defences to ward off any melee engagements. Besiegers Besiegers take more defensive backline positions and act as the heavy long range artillery siege engines, capable of bringing down fortresses with ease and cause bone-shattering devastation, their weaponry give them inmense firepower from a distance, usually carrying a Heavy graviton cannons that can crush a space marine terminator under the weight of his own armor and fully collapse reinforced bunkers. Their secondary cognis flamer protect them indistances. History Even before the conflicts between the Astartes of the Deathwatch, Ordo Xenos and the heretek Xenorite Tech priests in M36, Magos Xenarite Amatheus Antoch had researched xeno biology and technology to develop new weapons in the name of the Machine God. So following his beliefs in xenos potential, he designed an alternative pattern to the common Kataphron battle-servitor, one augmented with an unsanctioned cogitator made from ork brain-matter and bionics called an Anima Nucleus. Which makes use of greenskins' highly aggresive instincts to drive their warpaths with far greater energy and motivation than regular servitors. Unlike common servitor designs and patterns Mangonel servitors are fabricated exclusively in the Forge World of Stygies VIII under the command of Amatheus Antoch himself and his followers. Such is the habit of their creators, all records of their deployment are either classified by Magi of Stygies VIII or expunged from history. Their heretical design is kept highly secret by the Xenarites and their creation process is known only to Amatheus Antoch in his hidden data vaults on Stygies VI. Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperial Weapons Category:Technology Category:Weapons